Seek and Ye Shall Find
by The Lilac Elf of Lothlorien
Summary: Sam and Dean are on a mission to kill the Leviathans. Willa Monday is on quest for a new life. But when the three cross paths, they all manage to find what they're looking for. Throw in a couple demons and a crowd of people who are supossed to be dead, and you have an adventure that would make even a Winchester's head spin.
1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR'S NOTES: So I had some problems with the season 7 finale of 'Supernatural' and the series finale of 'The Finder'. And as we all know, fan fiction is the solution to all of life's problems. And this may be one of the few stories where the whole thing is plotted out in my head so I'll actually be able to finish it in a decent amount of time—I hope.

If you know about 'The Finder', feel free to skip down to the main part of the story.

Now for those of you unfamiliar with the show 'The Finder', here's the skinny—After getting caught in an IED explosion, Army Major Walter Sherman has a serious psychological impulse to find things. Clients hire him to recover missing items, even though his methods can be…unorthadox. Walter works out of a bar in the Florida Keys called the Ends of the Earth which in run by Leo Knox, a former lawyer. Leo (Played by Michael Clark Duncan—sorry, it's just hard to describe the character without mentioning the actor.) lost his wife and daughter due to an outbreak and now helps Walter as his legal advisor and partner.

Also on the show, you have Isabel Zambada who was unemployed at the end of the series but used to be a deputy US Marhsal. She often helped Walter on the law enforcement side of his cases and was Walter's love interest.

And there's Willa Monday (pronounced 'mahn-day') who lived in a trailer next to the Ends of the Earth. She's a teenager (exact age unknown, but I'm guessing 16-18) and a gypsy and seems to be torn between loyalty to her blood family and loyalty to Leo and Walter. She was in an arranged marriage to another gypsy, Timo Proud, and when she didn't want to go through with it, she ran away from Florida.

If anyone has any other questions, just ask and I'll try to fill in the blanks.

STORY SUMMARY: Sam and Dean are on a mission to stop the Leviathans but picking up a hitchhiking Willa Monday changes things. Willa is looking for a new life but she eventually realizes that there was nothing really wrong with the one she had. And all three start to understand that what they really want is to find their way back home.

* * *

SUPERNATURAL: Seek and Ye Shall Find

(Crossover w/ 'The Finder')

* * *

Stopping at the bar and grill on the way to find Frank Devereaux's encrypted hard drive, Dean and Sam Winchester wished that they had a better idea of how to get in and out of the Death Star (otherwise known as the offices of Dick Roman—the leader of the Leviathans) and not die—Dean's phrasing which had elicited numerous eye rolls from Sam.

But even as Dean threw even more 'Star Wars' references at his brother, he noticed that Sam's attention was elsewhere—namely the young woman at the bar who only barely looked old enough to be sitting at the bar. "Little young for you, Sammy," Dean observed, giving his brother a smirk.

"It's not the girl, Dean," Sam replied, ignoring the jab. "The guy two seats down—to the left."

Dean looked and he inwardly groaned. The man in question was either a vampire trolling for a victim or… "Leviathan," he concluded, after studying the man for a few more seconds. Letting out a sigh, he said, "Can't we go just one night without running into one of these guys?"

"Aw, shit," Sam said as he watched the girl and the Leviathan leaving through the back.

"Damnit," Dean muttered as he followed his brother through the bar and out the back.

x

Willa Monday had been short on money for the past week but had been able to avoid the desperate move of hooking. Still, when the guy in the bar had started hitting on her, she figured maybe she could just pretend to do him in the alley before stealing his wallet and getting out of there.

But as soon as the back door had closed, the man grabbed her and shoved her against the wall. "Little scrawnier than I like…" the man said with a hungry look in his eyes. "But I think I'll like the taste of you all the same."

"Eww!" Willa said, trying to shove the guy off. "Get off of me!" But then she froze in horror as the man threw his head back, displaying some sort of monster mouth. With no way of fighting of the creature posing as human, Willa screamed as loudly as she could in the vain hope that someone would—She stopped quickly when all of a sudden a tall guy with shaggy brown hair sliced of the…whatever's head with a machete.

"You okay?" her rescuer asked, giving her a reassuring look with the most incredible brown eyes Willa had ever seen.

"What the Hell was that thing?" Willa said, hurriedly backing away from the decapitated corpse.

"Trust me, you don't want to know," another man said as he kicked the head deeper into the alley.

"What if I do want to know?" Willa said with more bravado than she felt. "I mean—are there more of those things?"

"A lot more," the taller man said, regretfully.

The two men exchanged a look and the shorter one shook his head ever so slightly before letting out a sigh. "Alright. Cliff's Notes version? That thing wanted you for lunch. Literally. And we—" he gestured to his partner. "—are trying to stop them."

Willa didn't know what to say about that. But what she did know is that the idea of wandering around the city alone suddenly became far more dangerous. Seeing that the two men were heading back towards the bar, Willa hastily grabbed the dead monster's wallet and the wad of cash in his pocket before hurrying after them.

The taller man looked entirely caught off guard by Willa's act and after a moment, he said, "You just stole his money."

"He's obviously not going to be needing it," Willa retorted, calmly, as she withdrew the bit of cash in the wallet itself along with the man's credit cards.

The men shared yet another look and the shorter man gave a short nod in the direction of the parking lot. "Come on, kid."

Willa looked reluctant at following and as a means of stalling, she said, "Hold on, just let me grab my bag."

But the shorter man held it up with a smile. "Grabbed it on the way out, honey." When Willa took the bag, he asked, "What's with the windchimes?"

"Gift from a friend," Willa said, quickly, making it clear through her expression that she didn't want to talk about it. "So who are you guys anyway?"

"Dean Winchester," the shorter man replied as he led the way to an old Dodge Charger. Pointing to his partner, he added, "This is my brother, Sam."

"So what's your name?" Sam asked, holding the rear passenger door open for Willa.

She paused only a second as she debated on whether to lose an alias or not. "Willa," she replied, finally, deciding on her real name. "Willa Monday."

"Nice to meet you, Willa," Sam said with a smile. Once the girl was in the car, he got in himself followed by Dean after a moment or two of checking to make sure there were no more Leviathans around.

xxxxx

The drive to Chicago was supposed to be quiet but Sam and Dean instead found the time spent answering questions from Willa regarding the world of the supernatural. Of course the strange thing was that Willa seemed oddly not freaked out by the whole thing. "Um, you're not going to say that we're crazy people who need professional help?" Sam said after the young woman had asked a few details regarding the whole angels and demons thing.

"I used to work in a bar with a man who had a severe physiological compulsion to find things," Willa replied. "And Florida wasn't all that far from Cuba so I already know about voodoo and hoodoo." Thinking about Looking Glass Key, she leaned back in the backseat and sighed. She wondered if Walter and Leo were okay… and her 'cousin', Timo Proud. Would Uncle Shad throw out the arranged marriage now that she was gone?

"So what about you?" Dean asked, glancing at Willa in the rearview mirror.

"What about me?" Willa said, quietly, her voice filled with sadness as she looked out the window at the landscape whizzing past.

"Let's start with you being obviously underage and in a bar trying to hook up with a guy to pick his pocket," Dean replied, flatly. "Or the fact that you probably hitchhiked all the way from the Florida Keys." Briefly turning to look over his shoulder, Dean added, "Look, I get running away from your problems. Sam and I both do. But whatever the Hell you're running from? That's nothing compared with what you'll get mixed up in if you hang with us."

Willa sat up and sighed as she started to go into her full past, including her life at the Ends of the Earth Bar. When she was finished, she looked at Sam and Dean as though waiting for their judgment on her life.

Dean thought for a few minutes and glanced over at Sam before he spoke. "Our dad started hunting demon and monsters when we were kids. I was 4 and Sammy was 6 months." Turning to look at Willa again, he said, "Trust me—My brother and I know all about crappy childhoods."

But it was more than that, Willa thought after a few moments. "The thing is…" she said, pensively. "For a while, it was like I had a…"

"A real family," Sam finished, quietly, thinking of Bobby Singer and Ellen and Jo Harvelle. Hell, even Ash and Rufus made the cut sometimes.

"Yeah," Willa chimed, something close to a smile on her face. "I mean, Leo was hard on me, you know? But he was there for me. Same for Walter." Looking at the Winchesters again, she asked, "What about you guys? Any family?"

Dean thought about Bobby who was now hanging around as a ghost and after a few moments of deliberation, he shook his head. "Gone," he said, succinctly.

Willa's expression fell and after a moment, she leaned forward and gave San and Dean a gentle shoulder squeeze. "I'm sorry guys. Really."

Dean just nodded and Sam looked at the young woman and gave her a half smile. "Thanks."

xxx

When Willa nodded off after about another hour, Sam looked at Dean who was resolutely staring straight ahead. "Dean," Sam began, knowing Dean was going to cut him off.

"Sam, don't say it," Dean replied, quickly, knowing what his brother was about to say. Looking at Sam, his tone was slightly harsher as he said, "I mean it, Sammy. Don't say it. Do _not_ compare her to—"

"Jo was the same way and Willa reminds you of her," Sam pressed on. "Look, you can't ignore the comparison."

Dean rubbed his face with one hand and nodded. "No, you're right, Sammy," he replied. "Except this kid doesn't have a clue what she's getting into."

Sam turned in his seat to look at the sleeping Willa who was using Dean's jacket as a pillow. "No, she doesn't," Sam acknowledged, sadly. Turning to his brother, he added, "I'll tell you one thing, though. I don't really think that's going to slow her down much."

The older hunter shook his head, feeling in total agreement.


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHOR'S NOTES: So admittedly there's not much of Walter Sherman in this chapter but he'll be back next chapter… I hope. I sent him out to try and find my mind a while ago and he never came back. That might have been an error in judgment on my part.

Anyway… I have to admit that on the 'SPN' side of this story, writing the character of Charlie Bradbury is incredibly fun and allows me to free my inner fandom nerd.

Did I mention this story also rewrites the SPN episode 'The Girl With the Dungeons and Dragons Tattoo'? Well, now I did. And just so y'all know, I do NOT know how to speak computer geek. In terms of writing languages, I speak fandom nerd, profanity, sarcasm, and culinary smartass.

As last words on these notes, I would like to share something I put up on Facebook a while ago: **"What's that? The world is in danger and I'm the only one who can save it? I'll be a hero for all time and be loved by thousands?**

Yeah, okay, but I'm already in my pajamas. Can't this wait?"

Chapter 2

* * *

_Ends of the Earth Bar_

_Looking Glass Key, Florida_

The thud of several books hitting the counter brought bar owner Leo Knox out from the kitchen. The large and extremely muscled black man looked from the stack of word search books to the woman who had dropped them on the counter—former United States Marshal, Isabel Zambada. "What's all this?" Leo asked, gesturing to the books.

Isabel flipped open the top book to a random page which was completed. Flipping though so Leo could see the rest of the pages, she sighed. "This was what Walter finished _this morning_." Her expression was pleading and desperate as sat down on one of the bar stools as she went on. "I called Dr. Lance Sweets to see if there's anything he can do to help get Walter out of jail."

"And?" Leo asked, hopefully. When Walter had been arrested three weeks ago for impeding a federal investigation by doing nothing more than finding his mother who had been in witness protection, Leo had been worried.

Walter's mental stability had recently become somewhat shaky owing to a botched case and Leo knew that even if his friend was released from jail it wouldn't be pretty.

Isabel knew this too, and she sighed. "Walter should be out tomorrow morning. No telling what kind of shape he'll be in, though." Looking around the bar where she'd been staying for the past week and a half, she asked, "Any news from Willa?" Even though Isabel had been at the bar almost 24/7 lately, she had popped out several times for supplies and to visit Walter.

Leo shook his head regretfully as he came around the bar. "Her cell phone number's no longer in service and she hasn't called using another phone." Sitting next to Isabel, he added, "I'm worried about her."

For a few moments, Isabel thought about making some flippant comment but she knew better. Whatever Leo had said in the past to the contrary, he did view Willa as—well, not quite a daughter, but more than a niece. Finally, the former US Marshall asked, "Are you worried _for_ Willa, or are you worried about what she might _do_ out there on her own?"

"Both," Leo replied, simply, with a grave expression. He wanted to ask if there were possible any strings Isabel could pull to help find Willa but before he could voice the question, the front door opened and Timo Proud walked in, an old, beat-up bag over his shoulder. Leo straightened up, looking surprised at the young man's arrival. "Timo. What are you doing here?"

Timo was reluctant to say, since his track record with Leo Knox and Isabel Zambada wasn't stellar, but remembering that he didn't really have any other place to go, he pulled out a small wad of bills and asked, "Willa's trailer still for rent?"

"Why do you ask?" Leo said, curiously.

"Look, if it's not, that's cool," Timo snapped, a bit more defensively than he'd really meant. Despite everything he'd done, Leo, Isabel, and Walter had always been decent to him. Realizing that he had to tell the whole story, he explained. "When Willa left, Uncle Shadrach kicked both her and me out of the family. I've got nowhere else to go."

Leo paused for a few moments as he considered the situation but when Timo seemed to consider the hesitation a rejection and started back towards the door, Leo called out his name. "Timo." When disowned gypsy stopped and turned around, Leo thought for a moment and said, "Three conditions."

Timo nodded although he looked uncertain about it. "Okay. What?"

"First—You start working here at the Ends of the Earth," Leo began. He hoped that maybe if the kid had a real, honest job, maybe it would help. For a while, it had seemed like Willa's employment was helping to turn her around. When Timo agreed, Leo went on. "Number two—no cons. Any money you earn has to be from honest living."

Timo hesitated at that one. He knew Leo wasn't kidding but the problem was that the gypsy life was all that Timo really knew. An honest living? It'd definetly be a first for him. But hey—it beat living on the streets which is what he'd been doing for the past week, so why not? "Okay," he agreed, nodding. "What's number three?"

Isabel looked at Leo to make sure they were both thinking the same thing before she said, "Number three… you help us find Willa and you _can NOT_ tell Walter."

"That doesn't make any sense," Timo argued. "I mean, if Willa's really missing, isn't Walter the best person out there to find her?"

Once again, Leo and Isabel exchanged looks before the former US marshal replied, "Right now Walter is in jail. We're hoping he's out tomorrow, but we don't want him doing something insane the second he gets back here, understand?"

The young man nodded his comprehension, even if he honestly thought the reasoning didn't exactly make sense. "But the plan is still to get Walter's help to find her eventually, right?"

"Eventually," Leo confirmed. He didn't add what he was thinking which was that he hoped Walter hadn't gone insane from his brief stay in prison.

xxxxxxxx

Walter was feeling frantic as he paced the jail cell. He had been in jail for three weeks and during that time he had yet to get a full night's sleep. His brain refused to shut up and his dreams were getting stranger and stranger. Something about shapeshifting monsters and corn syrup kept popping up for some inexplicable reason.

Isabel had been trying to keep him busy but word searches were just way too easy. He needed something more.

"Walter." Lance Sweets, FBI Consultant Psychologist looked worried as he walked up to the jail cell. He'd heard about Walter's arrest from FBI agent Seeley Booth and it had taken almost every favor Sweets had to get a judge to hear him out. Then there had been paperwork to file and reports to make—not to mention pulling strings to make sure the whole incident stayed as quiet as possible.

"I don't care why you're here," Walter said quickly. "Just as long as you're here to get me out." When he saw the prison warden coming up behind Sweets, Walter breathed a sigh of relief.

"Walter Sherman," the warden said as he opened the door. "You owe some people so much for this."

"Tell them I'll mail out IOU's," Walter replied, quickly, as he hurried out of the jail cell. "Right now, I need three things: A ride to the Ends of the Earth, a drink, and something to find."

Sweets hurried after Walter, hoping that this didn't end up being a mistake.

* * *

_Chicago, Illinois_

Finding the hacker hadn't been too complicated, especially since Frank had had the notion to add a special trace on his hard drive so that the Winchesters could tap into the webcam of whatever computer was doing the decrypting of said hard drive.

Holding a bottle of industrial cleaner, Dean looked at his brother first, and then at Willa. "You wanna wait in the car?" he asked her as the trio stood outside the apartment of one Charlene 'Charlie' Bradbury.

"No," Willa replied, with more confidence than she felt as she pushed past Dean and picked the apartment lock. Opening the door, she stepped inside first and before she even thought, she said, "Jeez! This girl is a _serious_ fandom nerd!"

"Yeah, well, what'd ya expect?" Bobby Singer said as he popped in on the group, not thinking about the latest addition to the group and the fact that Sam and Dean might not have completely filled in the young woman on Bobby's status as a ghost.

"Whoa!" Willa yelped, jumping back as she saw the older man suddenly standing next to Sam and Dean. "Who the Hell are you and where the Hell did you come from?"

Dean sighed and shot Bobby a look, grateful that the ghost at least had the decency to look abashed. "Willa, this is Bobby. Bobby, this is Willa. Bobby's a ghost, but he's not going to hurt you." Dean didn't add what was pinging around in his head which was _"I hope it stays that way."_

"What the HELL? How'd you get in my apartment?"

The group turned to see Charlie standing in the doorway looking shocked and ready to rabbit. But just as she opened her mouth, Willa darted forward, pulling the older woman inside and closing the door. "We're not monsters; we're not going to hurt you. We just need to talk." Grabbing the bottle of borax Sam held, Willa twisted the cap off and let some of the liquid splash on the back of her hand. Looking up at Charlie, she said, "See? No burns."

"Look, Charlie," Sam said after a minute or two. "We need to know what all you found out from Frank's hard drive."

It took Charlie a moment or two to find her voice. "Okay," she finally said, hesitantly. "Um, you mean all that monster leviathan stuff is real?"

"Very real," Willa replied, nodding in confirmation. She took in the older woman's look of shock and disbelief and could totally understand the feeling. "Look, I know it all sounds crazy, but it's true."

"Okay," Charlie said, reluctantly. "If all this is true, then how did you know where to find me? I mean, the hard drive I get—straight GPS. But that's still back at the office. So how did you find _me_?"

Sam pulled out his own laptop and after a few seconds brought up a video of Charlie at the office as she worked on the hard drive.

"The bastard jacked my webcam?" Charlie exclaimed, surprised and at the same time incredibly impressed.

"Welcome to Frank," Dean said with a dry smirk.

"So everything on the drive is true and the two of you—" Charlie pointed to Sam and Dean. "—are hunting those leviathan things?" When the two men nodded, the computer hacker turned to Willa and Bobby. "So what about you guys?" she added, looking curious. "I'm guessing… weird uncle and kid sister?"

"Uh, this is our friend, Bobby Singer," Sam said, quickly. "And Willa Monday. She kinda got caught in the middle of this whole leviathan thing."

"You wanna talk 'caught in the middle'?" Charlie snapped, the stress of the past couple days finally getting to her. "I saw my boss get _eaten_ by one of those things!"

"And one of those _things_ almost ate _me_," Willa snapped back.

Sensing a cat fight brewing, Dean said, quickly, "Look, Charlie. You've obviously got some skill if you managed to hack Frank's drive. And I get that you probably just want to get as far away from here as possible—"

"Yeah, you got _that_ right," Charlie interrupted.

"But before you run off to parts unknown…" Dean went on with as much patience as he could muster. "—we could use your help."

Charlie took a breath and tried not to freak out. After all, Hermione Granger had kept her cool with everything from three-headed dogs to Voldemort. And Arwen hadn't even blinked as she stared down 9 Ringwraiths. If they could deal with all that, Charlie figured she could handle this. "With what?" she asked, finally.

"Is there anything you _can't _hack into?" Sam asked, picking up his brother's line of thought.

"Not yet," Charlie replied, trying not to sound smug. Actually, the fact that it had taken so long with Frank's hard drive had knocked her confidence a bit and as much as she wanted to help these… these monster hunters—if only to get them out of her life faster—she didn't want to build up any hopes just to fail.

"What about Dick Roman's email?" Sam asked, hopefully.

That seemed to confuse Charlie for a few seconds. Why would they want to get into her boss's email? Unless… "He's one of them?"

"Actually, he's their _leader_," Sam corrected.

"So what's the endgame?" Charlie asked, trying to make sense of all this. "Take over the world and make us his slaves?"

"Planet-wide value meal," Dean replied, grimly. "We're the meat."

Charlie didn't know what to say to that and it only took one look at Sam and Dean's faces to see that this was no joke. "Okay, then. Let's do this," she said, pulling out her own laptop and firing it up. "What am I looking for?"

"Archeological dig sites," Sam supplied. "Like 'Indiana Jones' stuff."

Charlie paused and frowned in confusion at that. "Why the Hell would he be into that? That doesn't make any sense."

Willa scoffed as she perched on the arm of the couch and looked at Charlie. "You're buying all this supernatural stuff and Dick Roman's interest in dig sites is what doesn't make sense to you?" she asked, sarcastically.

Dean shot Willa a look which she promptly returned before turning his attention to Charlie. "Look, all we know is that Dick has been digging all over the world and we need to know what he's looking for."

"Okay, really," Willa said to Charlie after a moment. "I mean… 'Star Wars', 'Lord of the Rings', 'Harry Potter'… You are like every fandom geek's dream girl! What gives? Just because you're a computer genius doesn't mean you have to be a…"

"A geek? A nerd?" Charlie said with a smile as she looked up at Willa. Turning back to the laptop, she went on. "You know why Hermione Granger is one of the top 5 'Harry Potter' characters on most people's lists?"

Willa crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "No idea."

Charlie grinned again as she started searching the company servers for Dick's email. "Because she's the geeky nerd that everyone underestimates. And yet she still kicks ass in every single book and movie. Oh, crap."

"What is it?" Sam asked, looking at Charlie's fallen expression.

"Dick's email isn't on the company server," Charlie reported, dismally. "It's on a _private_ one in his office. You can't access it unless you have his phone or you're at his desk."

Willa paused a moment and then stood before going over to Charlie. "Let me try something."

Charlie looked at the young woman and scoffed. "No offense, kid, but this is my job. It's what I do."

Willa let out a deep breath, thinking about what she needed to do. The part of her that really wanted to reform was telling her to just back off but another part—for some reason it was a part of her that had Leo's voice—told her that she had to do this. "Look, Charlie… You're not the only one who hacks for a living. Just let me try."

Charlie stood and relinquished the chair to Willa who paused for a moment before getting to work. After a minute, though, her brow furrowed in surprise. "Why are you hacking the company router?"

Willa didn't reply immediately, but finally she said, "Even if Dick uses another server, everything still gets buffered through the same router so if I can get into that then maybe I can back trace into his server. Or… at least get access through his phone."

"How did you learn to do this?" Sam asked, impressed. He'd done a fair amount of hacking in the past but Willa didn't seem like the type to know all this.

The teenager said nothing, but she thought of a few years ago when another gypsy in her family had given her a lengthy tutorial on computers and hacking. They had been useful skills but there was always something about the whole thing that had put Willa on edge. And then she'd been arrested and thrown in juvenile detention and she'd been forbidden to use the internet or even computers without supervision. Catching the looks from the others that they wanted an answer, Willa just shrugged. "You learn stuff as a gypsy. Every once in a while it's legal, but mostly it's not."

"A Gypsy?" Charlie asked as she watched Willa work. She could actually learn a trick or two from this kid. "Like Jenny Calendar from 'Buffy, the Vampire Slayer'?"

"Only with a lot more cons and thefts and a lot less magic," Willa replied, nodding. When she caught Sam and Dean giving her raised eyebrows, she just said, "What? Angel and Spike were hot."

Dean seemed slightly amused as he said, "Sounds like our junior hunter-in-training has a little fandom nerd in her after all, Sammy."

"Yes," Sam replied, thinking of something he'd remembered from a few years ago. "But at least Willa doesn't read _Southern Living_ to drool over pictures of pie recipes."

Charlie and Willa looked up in tandem and said at once, "You read _Southern Living_?"

Dean glared at his brother and said, "You're dead, Sam."


	3. Chapter 3

AUTHOR'S NOTES: So I had a flash of inspiration on this story and next chapter I will be bringing back…. Well, wouldn't you guys like to know?

Hope you guys enjoy the new chapter!

Chapter 3

* * *

_The Ends of the Earth_

It had taken Walter only 10 minutes to discover that Willa was missing and another 15 minutes to squeeze the details of Willa Monday's disappearance from Timo, Isabel, and Leo.

"And you're telling me that _none of you_ have heard _anything_ from Willa in 3 weeks?" Walter repeated, pacing the floor of the bar.

"I called her cell phone but she's not answering," Leo said again.

"Nothing on email, either," Timo added. "And there's been no activity on her social network webpage."

Walter paced the floor, his mind going to work on the case at hand. They needed to get access to security cameras or something…try and trace Willa's movements. Looking at Dr. Sweets who had been hanging back from the conversation, Walter asked, "Any chance you can get in touch with Booth at the FBI and get security footage for the Keys?"

"Security footage from where?" Sweets asked, looking a little lost. "There are dozens of bus terminals, countless cab drivers… uh, airports—And even if you can track Willa, under the terms of your release from jail, you're not allowed to leave Florida."

"No, not airports," Timo interjected, quickly. "Willa's afraid of flying." He tried to think of another way to track Willa and as his mind started going, he remembered the teenage girl that had gone missing during a hurricane some months back. Looking at Walter, he said, "Human search engine."

Walter grinned and nodded, pointing an approving finger at the young man. "I like your thinking, kid." Turning to the others, he just said, "You heard him. Go, human internet. What do we know about Willa?"

Isabel sighed but tried to think about what she knew about Willa Monday and how the teenager might be getting around after leaving Florida. "Taxis and cabs are out—too expensive and they wouldn't take her too far out of state. She can't have taken much money with her unless she picked something up along the way."

"So that leaves trains and buses," Leo said, thoughtfully. He knew what Isabel was inferring—that Willa might have stolen from someone—but he hoped that that wasn't the case. "What about Charlie?" he asked after a while, thinking of how to track Willa down.

"Who's Charlie?" Isabel asked, frowning in confusion. She hadn't heard the name before and couldn't recall Walter working with anyone named Charlie.

"She's computer genius who hired Walter to find out what happened to her missing brother a couple years ago," Leo explained. "One of Walter's first cases."

"So maybe this girl or her brother can help us find Willa," Timo concluded. He hated the idea of Willa being missing so long and wished there was something he could do other than putting his faith in Walter.

Walter was already hauling out the ledger where he kept details of all his clients written down and flipping to one page near the front. "The girl, yes. Her brother…definitely not. Not unless dead people can access computers now. The guy died in some bar fire in Nebraska." Finding the girl's phone number, he was about to dial when the phone rang. After a moment's hesitation, he answered the call. "Who is this?"

"It's me," Willa's voice said, tentatively.

xxxxxxxxxxx

The bar on the lower level of the Gratiot Hotel was near empty except for Shadrach Monday who was finishing cleaning up when the demon arrived.

Dressed impeccably as always in a black tailored suit, Crowley looked around as he approached the counter. "So imagine my surprise when I hear that the little girl you tried so hard to keep in the family ran away." Smiling sinisterly, he added, "I'm sure you think that your niece's absence negates the deal you made."

"And you're here to tell me that's not the case," Shad replied, knowingly. He remembered 10 years ago when he made the crossroads deal to become head of the gypsy family and also remembered that part of that stipulation was getting Will and Timo together. That was one of the reasons he'd put a rush on the wedding since it had taken longer than expected to get the two kids together.

"On the contrary," Crowley countered with a shrug. In truth, he hated dealing with gypsies and witches. They were too good at hiding, conning, and finding loopholes. But there was something about Shadrach Monday that reminded Crowley of his early days as a lower level crossroads demon. "You have one week left until your deal is up. I am willing to throw it out entirely if you manage to locate Willa Monday before then."

Shad stiffened as he considered the offer. He remembered the old saying 'Don't try to con a con man' but at the same time he also knew that demons were bound to the deals that they made. "Alrighty, then," he agreed. "And I suppose you just happen to have a lead on where my lovely niece might be?"

Crowley scoffed at that. "God, no. But Miss Monday's associates might know something. I suggest you see them." And with that, the demon vanished from the room, leaving Shad pensive as he thought of how best to approach Walter Sherman and his friends.

* * *

_Chicago, Illinois_

_8 Hours Earlier_

"So… how did you get into all this computer stuff?" Willa asked as she watched Charlie Bradbury send a fake email to Dick Roman to give Sam and Dean time to steal the…whatever from the leader of the Leviathans.

Charlie sighed and shrugged. It had been a few years since she'd thought about her family. It had been too long since she'd spoken to her parents and her brother… "I got into it because of my brother," Charlie explained after a while. "He was at MIT for a while until he got expelled for fighting."

"Older brother?" Willa asked, noticing the look on the older woman's face.

Charlie nodded. "Ash was…" She stopped, thinking for a moment. Her brother had never been what you'd call normal. But he'd been a good guy with a big heart. "He had a mullet. He loved his beer… And he loved me." It was one of the funny things about her life. When Ash had been born, their parents had sworn their first child would be a girl even when the doctors had indicated otherwise. So Ash had been born Ashley Brooke Bradbury. Charlie's full name—when not at work where she went by Charlene—was Charles Brian Bradbury. And since their parents had refused to change the names, the kids had been forced to take nicknames that were less likely to get their asses kicked in school.

As Charlie spoke about her family, Willa realized that she really, _really,_ missed her own. Not her blood family, though. She missed Walter, Leo… Timo. She even missed Isabel. "Hey, uh… Can I ask a favor?" Willa said after a while. "Can I use your phone?"

Caught off guard by the request, it took Charlie a minute to respond. "Uh, sure. You can just… call from the bedroom if you want."

Willa nodded and went to the bedroom, grabbing the cordless phone before punching in the phone number for the Ends of the Earth.

"Who is this?" Walter's voice said, quickly.

Willa mentally groaned. She'd been hoping to just talk to Leo or maybe Isabel. But if Walter knew about her and that she was missing, he'd track her down whether she liked it or not. "It's me," she said, finally.

"Willa? Where are you?" Walter asked, quickly.

"I can't tell you that," Willa replied, after an extended pause. She'd actually thought about telling her friend where she was but when she got to thinking about the leviathans and how Sam and Dean had said they'd been tracked, she realized it was too big a risk.

* * *

When Leo heard Walter say Willa's name, he'd hurried over and grabbed the cell phone from the other man's hand before putting the phone on speaker. "Why can't you tell us where you are?" Leo asked, his protective instincts triggered. "Is someone keeping you from talking to us?"

"No!" Willa replied, sounding insistent. "Sam, Dean, and Bobby are cool. Charlie, too—wait a second." There was a pause and in the background—like Willa was talking to someone across the room—Leo and Walter heard the young girl say, "You just got an email from _who_?" There was another pause and then, "Walter… Charlie—Charlie Bradbury—says she just got an email from someone claiming to be her brother."

Walter and Leo exchanged looks at that before Leo said, "Willa… Charlie's brother has been dead for almost 6 years."

"I know, she told me," Willa said with a snap in her voice. "Look, it's complicated, but the email sounds genuine. Look, I gotta go."

"Willa, are you in trouble?" Walter asked as he heard the conflict in the teenager's voice. "Just… yes or no."

There was another long pause before Willa's voice said, "I'm fine. I'll try and call you guys later."

When Willa hung up, Walter looked beaten until Dr. Sweets spoke up. "She didn't sound under duress."

Walter and Leo turned in unison to study the young psychologist, the two of them almost looking like they had forgotten he was there.

Realizing that everyone in the room was looking at him, Sweets cleared his throat and went on with the assessment. "Willa sounded confused, overwhelmed… but she didn't sound scared or threatened. I believe wherever she is, currently she's not in any immediate danger."

"Okay, that's great," Isabel replied, looking from Sweets to the others. "But we still don't know where she actually is."

"Yeah, we do," Timo said, suddenly. When the others looked confused, he went on. "Willa said she was with Charlie Bradbury, right? So look her up."

Again Walter wondered why he hadn't had the thought before. "You know, Timo… I think you're starting to grow on me."

* * *

Once Sam and Dean had returned from their retrieval mission, Will and Charlie looked alarmed at how frantic the two men looked.

"Alright, pack up whatever you need," Dean ordered Charlie. "We're outta here in 5."

"Wait, 5 minutes?" Charlie said, looking entirely caught off guard.

"No, 5 seconds," Dean snapped back. "Roman's gonna want to get his… whatever back and this is the first place he's gonna look."

Charlie's eyed widened in fear at that. "Wait, why here?"

"Because you were the one working on the hard drive," Sam explained, quickly. "Look, we'll explain once we're well away from here, but both of you are coming with us."

Charlie didn't argue and instead packed up her laptop and cords and some supplies before pulling out her phone and fiddling with it.

"Dude, this isn't the time to check your friggin' text messages!" Dean snapped, angrily.

"Trust me, you'll thank me later," Charlie insisted as she finished what she was doing. Grabbing her duffle bag and backpack, she followed Sam, Dean, and Willa out to the car.

x

Once on the road, Dean glanced in the back seat and frowned as he said, "So what the Hell was so important?"

It took Charlie a second or two to figure out what the hunter was talking about but once she realized what he meant, she replied, "I was emailing a virus to my work computers. It'll fry everything including Frank's hard drive."

"So that was covering our tracks?" Sam said, impressed.

Charlie nodded. "I also set up my phone with a jamming signal so that they can't trace it."

"So what'd you guys end up stealing, anyway?" Willa asked as she looked at the aluminum case that was sitting on the floor.

Sam and Dean shrugged at that. "No idea," Dean admitted. "But whatever it is, I'm hoping it's something to help end Dick."

But something occurred to Charlie and as much as she wanted to be optimistic, the past couple days had taught her that the real world was far different than fantasy. "What if it's not a weapon to use against the leviathans?" She said aloud, the fear growing as she spoke. "What if it's a weapon for _them_ to use against _us_?"

In truth it was something that hadn't even occurred to Sam and Dean but now the thought was echoing in their minds as well.

"Then we're pretty much screwed," Willa observed, looking at the others. Maybe she should have just stayed in Florida after all.


	4. Chapter 4

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Next chapter should be much more streamlined and… normal.

I apologize. I'm having one insane work week after another and I'm losing my mind which is unfortunately showing in my writing.

Okay, I'm gonna shut up now, because otherwise I'm going to start sounding like a crazy person which is undoubtedly what my coworkers think I am.

Chapter 4

* * *

The angels were getting more and more restless and Ash didn't like it.

Of course, Heaven had worked itself into a royal tizzy after Castiel had declared himself the new God and smote hundreds of angels.

And then a few of the more vindictive angels had gone after the Winchesters' family and friends in retaliation for Cas's actions which was why Ash's Roadhouse Heaven was now home to John and Mary Winchester, Ellen, Jo, and Bill Harvelle, Rufus Turner, Gwen and Samuel Campbell, Pamela Barnes, and Frank Devereaux.

"What's the latest on Sam and Dean?" Jo asked as she looked over Ash's shoulder at his computer screen. "Find anything?"

"Nothin' good, I'll tell you that much," Ash replied, looking at the young woman.

"Define 'nothing good'," Gwen said, looking at the computer genius. She had to admit that she felt somewhat uncomfortable with this particular group—understandable given the bad blood between Samuel and the others. But that didn't mean that she wanted Sam and Dean to end up here… especially right now.

Gwen remembered when Ash had unexpectedly come into her Heaven—a cold, snowy week with her parents when she was 7. They had been trapped in the house by endless storms and couldn't leave the property. The small family had abandoned thoughts of hunts and research and instead spent the days playing card games, watching TV, or playing outside when the snows stopped temporarily. At night, Gwen's father would make dinner and clean up while her mother read her actual children's stories.

Then one day, Gwen felt someone grab her arm from behind and say, "Hurry, if you want to live!"

The stranger had kept his face hidden as they went through at least two separate Heavens, finally going through an old door and ending up in a rundown roadhouse bar.

And here was where Gwen had stayed, even though she hated the looks the others were giving her—as though she didn't belong there. Which she didn't… not really. She may have been related by blood to Sam and Dean, but she wasn't really family to them. Ellen, Jo, Pamela were closer to family than she was.

Ash didn't reply right away as he was searching for something else, but after a moment, he said, "There's something those Leviathan fuglies are after. Looks like our boys found it first, though."

From his spot at one of the tables, Samuel looked at the others and once again noticed that everyone seemed to be making a special effort not to make eye contact with him. Even Mary had refused to speak to him even though they'd been holed up in this bar together for who knew how long. Oh, he'd tried to explain the situation—insisted that he'd done everything for her. But Mary had all but slapped him and that was only because John had beaten her to it.

"Shame you can't give Sam and Dean a heads-up on what's going on," Samuel said out loud, expecting everyone to ignore him like they always did whenever he spoke lately. And true—he did sell out his own grandsons, but damnit, Crowley's hands hadn't exactly been clean in that whole mess either!

Besides, he had years of hunting experience so it wasn't like his only talent was betraying his family.

"Who says I can't tell 'em?" Ash retorted, a grin on his face. Turning back to his computer, he got to work and finally looked back at Samuel, still grinning. "You have no idea how easy it is to get perfect internet connections in Heaven."

"Email?" Frank said said, incredulous as he looked at the homemade laptop and then at Ash. "You can get _email_ in Heaven?" Okay, so his attitude may have been in part due to the fact that he was dead because of the Winchesters and Bobby Singer. If he'd never gotten involved in this whole Leviathan business he'd still be alive!

When he'd first met Ash, Frank had been certain that not only was this a joke, but that something—angels, demons… chimeras—would be coming after him, looking to make him a meal.

But Ash had quickly showed off his computer rig and a set of skills that but Frank to shame.

"Okay," Ash said, after a while. "Good news, everyone."

"What's that, Professor?" Jo asked, sharing a smile with Ash before she realized that the others where just looking at her bewildered. "'_Futurama_'?" she said, hoping someone else got the reference. When it seemed like no one else did, she sighed, dismally. "Never mind."

"What's the news, Ash?" Mary asked, encouragingly.

Ash beamed at Sam and Dean's mother, but the smile faded when something new popped up on his screen. He took a moment to listen to the latest angel chatter and then turned to the others as he said, "Well, the good news is that I got an email off to my sister, Charlie. Don't worry—she's cool and she'll help our boys figure things out. That's the good news."

"And what's the bad news?" Pamela asked, warily. Knowing the Winchesters, it was bound to be _really_ bad.

"Bad news is, some of the angels have sniffed out our little hiding place," Ash replied, grabbing his laptop and hurrying towards the front door and drawing something over top of some older drawings.

"Oh, great," Frank grumbled, derisively. "So NOW what do we do? Stand around and wait for the angels to hunt us down?"

"Nope," Ash said, quickly, as he finished his work. "Now we find a better hiding place." He opened the door, and looked at the group. "Ladies first."

Jo didn't wait or hesitate before going through the door. Mary was next, followed by Ellen, Gwen and Pamela.

Once the ladies were gone, the men followed suit with Ash bringing up the rear after one last look at the Roadhouse. He'd miss the old place. Maybe some day he'd actually be able to come back to it. The bar had been his first real home in years and the place meant a lot to him.

His laptop tight in his grip, Ash hurried through the door, closing it behind him.

* * *

_Auburn Hills, Michigan_

Charlie couldn't remember the last time she'd gotten a full night's sleep. She felt like she was living on sugar and caffeine and take-out food and it was starting to wear on her.

Which was why she'd talked Sam and Dean into letting her and Willa hit a Mongolian Barbeque restaurant while the boys tried to figure out what they'd stolen from Dick Roman.

As the two ladies headed up to the grill with their separate bowls and sauces, Willa asked, quietly, "Anything else from your brother?"

Charlie shook her head, not sure of what else to say. Just the idea alone that her brother was able to email her from beyond the grave… And yeah, she knew about ghosts after the Winchester's friend, Bobby Singer, popped up a while back—but this was different. She shouldn't have been surprised, though. She could still picture the first time she'd seen mullet-headed Ash—God their mother had hated that haircut—hacking the school computer to lower his grades so he wouldn't get teased for being a nerd _on top of_ being named Ashley.

"Do you ever wish life could just go back to the way it was before?" Charlie asked, once she and her companion were at their seats again and digging into their plates of stir fry.

Willa thought about that for a while as she stabbed a shrimp with her fork. "I don't know," she replied, honestly. When she saw Charlie's look, Willa sighed and set her fork down. "I was in an arranged marriage that was due to take place about two weeks ago," she explained after thinking for a moment or two. "He loved someone else and I loved him like a brother."

Charlie didn't know what to say to that and so she silently finished eating.

* * *

_The Ends of the Earth_

Walter Sherman had become used to the off kilter way his brain had rearranged itself after he'd been caught in the explosion in Iraq.

At first it had been little things like random thoughts starting to bounce around in his head.

Then it had manifested in—well, not exactly hallucinations, but very vivid visualizations.

Over the years, Walter had gotten used to what went on in his head and had learned to ignore the way people thought he was totally crazy.

But when he entered the bar on a typically brilliantly sunny Florida morning, he was certain that this time, he'd crossed the line from crazy and loony and was now full-blown insane.

That was until he noticed that Leo, Isabel, Timo, and Sweets were in the room as well and looking equeally confused.

"Why is there a petting zoo in the bar?" Walter asked, pointing to the odd assortment of animals gathered around the tables where his laptop was sitting and opened.

"They showed up this morning," Isabel explained, still not sure of what to say. She started to explain further but was interrupted by the sudden appearance of a well-dressed wearing a smug smile. "Who the Hell are you?"

"You know, it never fails to astound me how many people are compelled to greet me with that exact question," the man replied, calmly. Looking at the group and especially at the group of animals now staring menacingly at him, he said, "The name's Crowley." Glancing at the pair of cats looking at him and hissing loudly. "Some of you already know who I am." Turning his attention to the humans, he smiled as he said, "I'm here to help you find your little wayward friend."

Isabel didn't know who this guy was or what he had to do with Willa, but what she _did _know was that this guy was bad news. And the worst part was that the way he spoke about Willa clearly indicated that he had crucial information on how to track down Willa Monday.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so a little explanation here. Ash led the Dead Team through Heaven and Joshua sent everyone back as animals. (I told you, I'm not mentally sound right now. lol)

Here's the rundown:

Ellen and Jo are cats. Bill Harvelle will be a raccoon. John and Mary Winchester are mixed breed dogs. (details in the next chapter.) Samuel will be an owl and Gwen will be a crow. Pamela will be rabbit and Ash will be an Australian Shepard.

I swear, I will try to make this make sense as soon as my brain comes back from vacation.


	5. Chapter 5

AUTHOR'S NOTES: So I hope I've recovered from the insanity of the previous chapter. I have no idea what I was thinking, but I committed to that lunatic story idea, and by Castiel, I will make it work!

And for my own amusement, I made some tweaks to the episode 'Reading Is Fundamental' including bringing back yet another dead character.

Also, I have to say that Ash's actions as a dog is based on the actions of my own dogs, Darby and Abby, who are both Australian Shepards. (Aussies, for short.)

Chapter 5

* * *

With the menagerie in the bar, Leo put the 'closed' sign up for the day until he could figure out what to do with the animals.

Isabel was trying to get everyone fed—animals included—with Timo's help and meanwhile, Walter was working—or rather trying to work—on Leo's laptop.

"Okay, I get that you guys are trying to help, but you're getting in the way!" Walter chastised as the Australian Sheppard kept mouthing his hand, trying to pull him away from the table. "What, do you need to go out or something? Do you want a beer? What?"

The blue merle Aussie paused in his mouthing and cocked his head to the side for a second before barking once and grinning madly.

Walter raised an eyebrow at the dog before looking up at Leo. "Hey, Leo. How 'bout a beer?" When a cacophony of animal noises sounded, Walter amended the question. "Make that a dozen. I'm gonna need a couple myself." When the younger looking cat—a beautiful blonde shorthair—hopped up on the table, he watched as she pawed at the keyboard, bring up the MS Word program. "Something you want to tell me?" Walter asked before watching in amazement as the cat carefully pawed at the keys.

"Walter… why is the cat typing on my computer?" Leo asked as he set out a large bowl mostly filled with beer on the floor before handing a bottle to Walter. He looked at the computer screen, frowning as he read the words aloud. They didn't sound like English, Latin, or any other foreign language he'd ever heard. "What is this?"

"Enochian," The Aussie said, looking up from the beer bowl and belching. "It's a spell to let us actually, you know, converse with humans."

Isabel and Timo looked on in amazement at the now talking animals and Isabel started wondering if she'd now totally lost her mind. This was so not possible.

"It's possible," a mixed breed dog spoke up. This dog was a female and looked to be part husky and part golden retriever. She trotted over to the former US Marshal and licked her hand a few times until Isabel knelt down to scratch her behind the ears.

"So, do you guys have names, or what?" Isabel asked, looking at the other animals.

The owl nodded and flapped his wings as he moved from the floor to the back of one of the other chairs. "I'm Samuel. This is my neice, Gwen; my daughter, Mary, and her husband, John."

The raccoon joined the two cats and the Aussie and spoke up. "I'm Bill. This is my wife, Ellen and my daughter, Jo. The Aussie is Ash—friend of the family."

Timo looked at the rabbit who was keeping a fair distance from Samuel by standing next to the coyote near the bar. "And you two?" he asked, looking curious.

"I'm Pamela," the rabbit replied. Nodding at the coyote, she added, "This is Rufus."

Leo looked at the assembled animals and asked the question that was forefront in the minds of his human companions. "And just what are you doing here at The Ends of the Earth?"

John scratched behind his ear with one back leg. "It's a long story."

* * *

While Sam and Charlie sacked out in the back seat of the SUV Willa stole, Dean and Willa rode up front.

"So what was that phone call earlier about?" Dean asked, quietly, as he glanced over at Willa. The teenager shrugged before looking out the passenger-side window. But the older hunter wasn't fooled. Something was bothering Willa and Dean could see that she wanted to tell someone about it. After thinking for a moment, he glanced in the rear-view mirror at Sam and Charlie. "Look, you don't want to talk about, then I'm not gonna make you. But it's gonna make for a long ride if you're just going to sit there and brood."

Willa let out a deep sigh and looked over at Dean. "It was my Uncle Shad." After a moment, she went on, relieved that Dean wasn't angry about her uncle calling her cell phone. "He promises he won't make me marry Timo if I return to The Ends of the Earth."

Dean glanced at Willa, meeting her eye for a second or two. Turning his gaze back towards the road, he asked, "You believe him?" It was a question he already knew the answer to since the teenager wouldn't be bringing this up if she'd already decided to go back.

"I think he's desperate and he'll say anything to get me back," Willa replied, facing straight ahead. After a few more minutes, she looked at Dean again. "Besides… I think I should stick with you guys."

"Well, if you can help us with Cas," Dean said, thinking that Willa was probably nuts for sticking around. "—We could sure use it. Meg said that he seemed a little different and who the hell knows what that means."

But Willa didn't seem bothered and she almost smiled as she said, "Hey, if there's one thing I know, it's talking to crazy guys."

xxxxxxx

Arriving at the hospital a few hours later, Willa noticed that Sam seemed increasing anxious as they got out of the truck and headed inside.

Charlie and Willa hung back behind the brothers, stopping when a nurse blocked their path.

"Well, well…" the nurse said, with a smile. "What have we here?" She looked at Willa with an unnervingly intense interest. "Willa Monday. Nice to meet you, finally."

"H-How do you know who I am?" Willa asked, nervously.

"Yeah, I think we'd like to know, too, Meg," Dean said, bluntly as he stared at the demon.

Meg was quiet for a moment, but then she shook her head once. "Not here." Nodding in the direction of the hallway behind her, she said, "This way. We can talk in Cas's room."

"So, uh… How is Cas?" Dean asked as the group quietly made their way onto the ward.

But Meg just gave him a sly smile as she opened the door to one of the rooms. "See for yourself."

Inside the room, Castiel stood by the window, looking out at the night. When Dean said his name, he turned to face the group. "Sam. Dean," he said with a smile. Looking at the others, the smile faded ever so slightly as he added, "Hello. I am Castiel."

Dean looked from the angel to Charlie and Willa and back again as he spoke. "Cas, this is Willa and Charlie. Ladies, this is Castiel."

With introductions made, Cas's smile grew as he walked up to Willa and pointed at her as he instructed, "Pull my finger."

"Uh…Cas?" Dean said, not sure what exactly was going on.

But while Willa was also confused, she'd been around Walter enough to understand that everyone had their little idiosyncrasies. Reaching out a hand, she paused for a second or two before pulling the angel's finger and giving a startled yelp as all the lights in the room exploded.

But Cas didn't seem alarmed in the slightest. On the contrary, he actually laughed while Meg went to retrieve some new light bulbs. "So… " he said, looking at Charlie and Willa. "I imagine the two of you expected something quite different as an angel of the lord. I apologize for not meeting your standards."

"Uh, we're cool," Charlie replied, looking awkwardly at Cas.

Cas looked at Willa and the smile he gave her was warm and friendly. "I apologize for scaring you," he said sincerely. His expression brightening, he went on as he looked at Sam and Dean as well. "Oh… Outside today, in the garden, I followed a honeybee. I saw the route of flowers… It's right there, the whole plan. There's nothing to add."

"You might want to add a little thorazine," Sam said, not quite sure what to say about Castiel's current state of mind.

"Right?" Meg said from near the door. "He's been like the naked guy at the rave ever since he woke up. Totally useless."

Frowning at the demon, Willa crossed her arms and took a step towards her. "Hey, lay off the guy, alright?" Looking at the others, she added, "Look, if you guys have issues to hash out, that's fine. I'll stay here with Castiel."

"Is that safe?" Dean said, looking at Meg. "Is she going to be safe with him alone?"

Meg studied Cas for a few long moments and then nodded. "We can talk in the day room."

Taking the duffle bag from Sam as the brothers and Charlie headed out followed by Meg, Willa set it on the bed and withdrew the strange rock that Sam and Dean had discovered. "So…" she said, holding out the rock. "Any ideas what the Hell this thing is supposed to be?"

Cas studied the rock for a second and looked up at the teenager. "This is the handwriting of Metatron."

Willa blinked twice and then narrowed her eyes at the strange writing on the stone tablet. "Alan Rickman wrote on that thing?"

Cas frowned slightly as he set the tablet back in the bag. "No, this was not written at Hogwarts." Seeing Willa's look, he smiled again. It was nice to be with someone who understood him. "Meg often read the 'Harry Potter' books while I was asleep. I find the sound of her voice comforting."

That statement caught the teenager off-guard and she sat on the bed as she said, "If you say so."

x

"Okay, what do you know about Willa?" Sam asked, once the small group was downstairs in the hospital's day room.

Meg sat on one of the tables, her arms crossed as she spoke. "You want to know the truth? Fine. Your little friend is currently on Hell's Most Wanted list because if she's not back in Florida in two days, Crowley fails to deliver on a deal. That's going to make the King of Hell very pissed off which means he's going to be gunning for you."

"Sounds like a typical day at the office," Dean muttered as he sat on one of the other tables. But what he really wanted to know was what kind of deal Willa unknowingly was a part of. Thinking about the issue a bit more, however, he narrowed his eyes at Meg. "Willa's uncle used her to become head of the family, didn't he? That son of a bitch made a deal and it has something to do with that arranged marriage she dodged, doesn't it?"

"I got a genius on my hands," Meg retorted, snidely. "Look, we need to get out of here now, before-"

"Before what?" said a smooth, accented voice.

Dean jumped off the table, shocked to see Bela Talbot standing there, smiling serenely. "Bela? Let me guess… demon."

Bela nodded as she approached the group, her eyes going black for a moment before flicking back to normal. "I volunteered for this little assignment. Not only because I missed you boys, but because I wanted to see this finished personally." Sitting down in one of the chairs, she crossed her legs slowly, giving Sam and Dean a good look up her shapely legs almost all the way up. "Besides, Miss Monday happens to be the only person who can read what's written on that tablet."

Sam stiffened at that and exchanged a quick look with Charlie and Dean before the whole group headed upstairs.

x

15 minutes later, everyone was looking at Castiel in amazement, Sam and Dean especially. "A prophet?" Sam said, looking at Castiel before turning to Willa who was already pulling out a notebook and writing down a cliff notes translation of the writing on the tablet.

"Trust me, I am just as surprised as you," Willa replied, checking the stone's writing one last time before ripping the notebook pages out and handing them to Dean. "There's a shitload of stuff on the rock, but this seems to be the important part."

Dean read the pages, nodding as he read. "Leviathan can not be slain, but by the bone of a righteous mortal washed in the three bloods of the fallen. Uh, that means a fallen angel, the ruler of fallen humanity, and the father of fallen beasts." Looking up with a sardonic smile, he said, "Great. Now how the Hell are we gonna find all this?"

Willa sighed deeply, not wanting to speak up. But when she felt a warm, comforting hand on her shoulder, she looked up to see Castiel giving her a comforting smile. Turning to Sam and Dean, she took a deep breath and said, "Walter. Walter's the only one we can trust to help."

Sam studied Willa for a moment. Knowing what he did about her uncle's deal and with everything else going on, he had serious trepidations about going to Florida. "Are you sure?"

"No," Willa replied, shaking her head. "But we don't really have a choice, do we?"


	6. Chapter 6

AUTHOR'S NOTES: So one of my other plot bunnies refuses to move until I start writing her. So before I do that, I'm updating this story.

However, I will also be working overtime to finish this story first. Then I'll be working on my other works.

Now as a reminder on the latest chapters for this story—Sam and Dean's family and friends are currently animals courtesy of Joshua the Angel and Willa is the prophet instead of the kid in the canon episode.

Enjoy the chapter folks! And please…read, review, and show your love!

* * *

_The Ends of the Earth_

The clock was ticking for Shad Monday.

At midnight tonight, he would be hellhound chow unless Willa came back. God, he hated that girl. If she hadn't been the pivotal piece of the plan, Shad would probably have just kicked her and Timo out of the family years ago.

And now Willa was literally going to be the death of him.

"Cheer up, mate," a smooth English voice said as Shad opened up the hotel bar. "Your soul—to my utter dismay—is safe." Snapping his fingers, Crowley added, "Contract terminated."

Shad looked surprised at that but as realization settled in, he said, "Willa's back?"

Crowley smirked. "Heading to The Ends of the Earth as we speak…"

When the King of Hell vanished, Shad quickly wrangled one of the other hotel employees to cover and raced out of the building, hurrying to Looking Glass Key as fast as he could.

xxxxx

Lying inside the bar by the entrance, John was on his feet—paws?—as soon as he heard the SUV approaching. Going to the nearest window, he looked outside and smiled as he saw Sam and Dean parking before getting out. "Hey, the boys are here!"

"And Willa?" Isabel asked as she joined John at the window.

Sure enough, Willa got out too along with a young woman with dyed-red hair.

Timo went to the door and opened it, stepping back quickly as the animals rushed outside to greet the new arrivals. Going out himself, Timo gave Willa a hug in greeting and a smile as he asked, "How're you doing?"

Willa gave a derisive laugh and looked at the animals now gathered around Charlie, Sam, and Dean. "It's been one strange thing after another. But I guess you've had a few odd moments yourself?"

Mary, meanwhile, was busy with her sons, her tail wagging furiously. "I'm so glad you boys are okay," she said as Sam knelt down to pet her. Seeing Dean's bewildered look, she added, "Long story, honey."

But Dean still looked baffled and after a moment, he asked, "Uh, Mom… why are you a dog?"

"John's a dog, too," Mary replied, dodging the question. Turning to her husband, she gave him a lick before turning back to her sons. "Joshua did it. The angel? Turns out most of Heaven wanted to punish us for what Castiel did." Looking over at the angel, she went over to him and jumped up, putting her paws on his chest before licking his face.

"Is that cute or disturbing?" Dean whispered to Sam as they watched the scene.

"I'd say both," Sam replied, frowning as Mary got off of Castiel.

As Dean looked around at the rest of the menagerie, he was momentarily distracted by the cat slowly winding around his ankles. Looking down, he waited until the cat looked up at him before asking, "Can I help you?"

The cat seemed to smile before quickly digging her claws into his shin—hard. "That's for getting me killed," Jo said before quickly climbing up Dean's pants and shirt until she was perched on his shoulder.

"I need a drink," Dean said, heading inside the bar. Once at the counter, Jo hopped off his shoulder and onto the bar.

"How's Willa?" Leo asked as he gave Dean a beer. When Dean shrugged, he said, "Walter and I have been worried about her."

"You shouldn't have been," Dean replied, honestly. "She's tough, smart… she can think on her feet…" He looked at Jo before scratching her behind the ears, smiling as the cat leaned into his hand, purring loudly. "Just like someone else I know." Looking at the other animals coming back inside, he was surprised by the rabbit hopping over to him. Picking it up and setting in on the counter on his other side, Dean asked, "So who're you?"

"Three guesses," Pamela replied smiling as much as she could. Hopping over to Dean, she put a paw on his hand as he went to take a swig of beer. "How're you doing, Dean?"

Dean just shrugged again, feeling suddenly overwhelmed. He finished off his beer and looked at Leo who seemed to understand. For Dean, it was hard being around so many people but it was even harder dealing with the fact that almost all of them were here because of him—because he'd gotten them killed. In the case of Gwen, _he'd_ been the one to pull the trigger.

An owl landed on the back of the barstool next to Dean and flapped for another second or two as he tried to keep from sending the stool over backwards.

The bird almost reminded Dean of The Great Owl from the movie 'The Secret of NIMH' and he almost laughed at the fact that that had been the first thought that came into his mind.

Samuel looked at Jo and Pamela as he signaled that they needed to be elsewhere. When they were gone along with Leo, he looked at his grandson who looked more beat down than he'd ever seen him. "Look, I know right now I'm not someone you want to hear from…"

"Honestly, Samuel, I couldn't care less," Dean snapped, turning to face his grandfather. "Right now my plan is to finish off Dick Roman and the rest of the Leviathans. After that…I quit. I am going to go find the Impala, drive her to some town and move on with my life. I am tired of the world not making sense. I'm tired of everything on this damn planet trying to kill me!"

Samuel heard the back door of the bar open and then close and he turned his head in the direction of Walter Sherman. "Well, here's the best man to help you."

Dean looked at Walter and after a moment, he pulled the papers Willa had given him out of his jacket pocket and said, "We need your help finding some stuff."

xxxxxxxxxx

It was late—nearly 2am—when Mary awoke to the sounds of someone whimpering. Sitting up, she scanned the bar, looking for the source of the noise. To the left of the bar, the tables and chairs had been moved and Willa, Charlie, Sam and Dean were in sleeping bags on the floor, asleep.

Well, not quite.

As she quietly made her way over to them, Mary noticed that Dean was tossing around, muttering something in his sleep. He looked afraid and he seemed to be fighting some unknown monster in his dreams.

Sam was hardly better. He wasn't tossing about as much, but he also seemed to be in the grips of a nightmare.

Mary couldn't help the sad whimper that escaped her. If she'd been human, she would have cried before taking both her sons in her arms and holding them until their nightmares ended. This shouldn't have been their lives. Sam and Dean should have grown up happy, married, and had families.

"I'm sorry," she whispered as she licked Sam and then Dean. "I am so sorry." She lay between her sons, resting her front paws and head on Sam's chest and smiled as she felt Dean roll over, facing her. He unconsciously put a hand on her back and after a moment, Mary closed her eyes when she heard both boys' breathing even out. Once she was sure they were sleeping peacefully, Mary allowed herself to fall asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Willa woke first and quietly crept around her companions towards the kitchen. As she passed Dean and Sam, she smiled as she saw Mary cuddled up with her sons. After giving the dog a quick pet, the teenager went into the small kitchen area and began hunting around for breakfast supplies.

It was somewhat strange being back here but at the same time, she felt like she'd truly come back home.

"So, Missy Willa… Did you find what you were looking for?"

Turning to see Walter leaning against the counter, Willa shrugged. "I don't think I'd ever lost it," she admitted as she started cracking a mess of eggs into a bowl before whisking them with a small amount of milk and pouring some of the mixture into another smaller bowl.

Walter gave Willa a smirk as he reminded her, "Everyone's lost something. Come on… What was it? What'd you come back here to find?"

Pausing in her cooking prep, Willa looked up at Walter. She thought for a moment or two about how best to phrase her response, but after a while, she just gave him a warm smile and said, "My family." When Walter raised an eyebrow at her, she shrugged again. "My family, my life… where I belong. This is where I'm meant to be—Here…helping you and Leo." As she resumed breakfast-making, Willa asked, "So any luck on the Leviathan-killing stuff?"

Realizing that Willa wanted to talk business instead of getting touchy-feely, Walter nodded and pulled a slip of paper out of his pocket. "Once your boyfriends are up we'll go hit a couple places where we can get the stuff we need."

"We're up," Dean grumbled as he and Sam came up to the counter. As he sat on one of the bar stools, he had a hard time hiding a smile as Mary put both paws on his leg. "So… you got leads on—" He paused as the aromas of brown sugar, maple, and cinnamon started hitting him, mingling with the smell of smoky bacon. "What smells so good?"

A few minutes later, Willa came out with two plates of her own version of French toast. She placed them before Sam and Dean before pouring coffee from the freshly brewed pot on the counter.

Sam dug in immediately, and the thought he had was that Willa had a real future in the kitchen if she so chose. There wasn't much syrup on the French toast, but with the brown sugar on the coating, he didn't need much. In fact, the sugar gave the dish an almost caramel flavor.

"This is the best French toast I have ever had," Dean said, his mouth stuffed. As soon as he swallowed, he looked at Willa who was handing Walter a plate with toast, eggs, and bacon smeared with what looked like jam of some type.

"Okay," Walter said, getting down to business. "There's an old church out in Miami. The archbishop owes me a favor. We'll start there."

Sam nodded thoughtfully. "That takes care of the bone of a righteous mortal. Now we just need the three bloods."

Thinking for a while as he ate, Walter finally said, "Well, I think your friend Castiel probably falls under the category of a fallen angel, right?"

The Winchester brothers exchanged a look at that and jumped when Cas suddenly popped in. "Cas, a little warning, please?"

"Just wanted to keep you on your toes," Cas replied with a smile. Looking at the plates of food, he said, "I-I know angels do not require sustenance, but I was wondering if—"

"French toast, eggs, bacon," Willa said with a smile as she set a plate in front of the angel.

"I just love her," Cas said to Walter, Sam, and Dean, before hungrily digging into his breakfast. "Willa is one of the kindest people I have ever met. She's so much fun!"

"That's Willa," Walter said as he finished his plate. "She's a barrel of laughs."

Hearing someone coming in, the group looked at the front door and Willa felt her heart plummet as she saw her probation officer come into the bar followed by Leo. "I guess we need to talk, huh?" she said, coming from behind the counter after removing her apron.

Christina Farrell led Willa outside and the two went around back to a table to sit down. "Leo told me some of what you've been up to," Christina said, studying Willa. "And while I know he's not giving me the whole story I am going to give you another chance."

Willa looked totally caught off guard by the comment but she was grateful nonetheless. "Thanks. And I'm sorry I ran away. I just didn't know what to do."

Christina's usually hard gaze softened and she nodded, understandingly. "I'm sorry, too. You came to me for help and instead of doing that, I put all the responsibility on you. I shouldn't have done that and I apologize." Thinking for a moment, she added, "Part of my job is recognize when my probationers are starting to go down the wrong path and I think I may have let your past cloud my objectivity."

Willa gave Christina a small smile and then shrugged. "I've never been great at the whole asking for help thing. And I should have trusted you, Leo, and Walter enough to tell you guys that I was in over my head. That's on me."

But the older woman wasn't about to pass the blame so easily. She felt guilty for not doing something to shut down Shadrach Monday the second he crossed her radar. "Willa, I promise I'm going to do a better job looking out for you, okay? Might mean more visits, but—"

"If that means I'm not going back to juvie, I think I can live with that," Willa replied.

x

Inside the bar, Charlie had set up her laptop and was running a check on her emails when she heard her brother's voice. "So how's it going?"

Charlie looked down at the Australian shepherd and tried not to look weirded out. It had been hard enough dealing with her brother's death 6 years ago but eventually she'd dealt with it. "Look, this is just a little too strange for me, okay, Ash? I'm sorry, but…"

After scratching the back of his neck with a back foot, Ash shook himself and went over to his sister and put both paws on her leg. "It's still me, Charlie. I'm just… hairier. And no one gets annoyed when I pee outside anymore."

That succeeded in getting a laugh out of Charlie and she started petting Ash, smiling when it looked like his stub tail and entire rear end were about to wiggle off. "Just… try not to hump my leg or anything, okay?" she said.

"No promises," Ash said, looking at the computer screen. "So what have you been doing since I croaked?"

x

When Walter left with Sam and Dean to hit the churches, Willa went to work cleaning up the kitchen from breakfast and making a mental inventory of what they needed food-wise. There were the basics—milk, eggs, bread, and the like—and then there was the more specialty items. Thankfully, the delivery was set for this afternoon.

She could sort of overhear Charlie and Ash talking but trying to respect the siblings' privacy, Willa attempted to tune out the conversation.

"Want some company?" Isabel asked, coming into the kitchen followed by Pamela. When Willa looked up, the former Marshal sat down on the corner of the table after picking up the rabbit that was Pamela.

Willa finished putting the dishes away and shrugged as she faced the other two. "Just cleaning up."

"Uh-huh," Pamela said, picking up some interesting vibes from the teenager. "And the fact that you decided to clean up by yourself…?"

Willa looked at the rabbit and sighed. "I guess I just wanted to do something normal. Instead of, you know, stuff that involves ghosts, demons, angels, and Leviathans."

Isabel thought about that for a while and as she caught sight of Charlie working at one of the tables on her laptop, the older woman came to a decision. "Come on. Let's go shopping."

"Shopping?" Willa said, skeptically. "Like… clothes and stuff?"

"Not exactly," Isabel replied with a smile. Heading out of the kitchen, she looked at Charlie. "Hey—Feel up to getting out of here for a while?"

Charlie stood and packed up her laptop as she said, "What about the bar?"

But Willa was already on it as she grabbed the honor jar and set it on the counter. "Leo should be back soon, so it'll be fine."

"If you say so," Charlie replied doubtfully.

x

Archbishop Eduardo Villareal was surprised to see Walter at the church, but not very surprised to see Sam and Dean. "I thought the two of you might be along," Eddie said, leading the group into the basement crypt where the bodies of former nuns and priests rested. "Some years ago, a young woman sought temporary sanctuary here. She told me that she needed advice. She was being hunted and she wanted to know how to atone for her crimes."

"This girl have a name?" Sam asked, although he had a sneaking suspicion he knew who Eddie was talking about.

"She told me her name was Anna," Eddie replied as the three entered the crypt. "That she was and angel of the Lord and she was being pursued by other angels who whished to punish her for her crimes." Looking at the Winchesters, he went on. "She spoke about you often. She was very afraid for the two of you."

"Hey, give us a few down here alone, okay?" Walter said to his old friend. When the archbishop hesitated a moment, he said, "This isn't something you'd approve of, bt trust me—we wouldn't be doing this if there was any other way."

Eddie nodded in understanding and he went upstairs without another word.

Once the archbishop was gone, Dean and Sam dug their crowbars as Walter pulled out a printout of the persons entombed. "Okay, I think we settled on Sister Mary Beatrice, right?" When the brothers nodded, Walter began scanning the tombs until he found who they were looking for. "So is this a typical day for you guys?"

"Sometimes," Sam said with a shrug as Dean opened up the crypt and reached inside, grabbing one of the nun's leg bones. When his brother had extracted the bone, Sam helped him get the crypt cover back into place, albeit precariously.

"Okay," Dean said once they were in the car and heading back towards Looking Glass Key. "Now we just need the blood of an alpha and Crowley's blood."

"An Alpha?" Walter asked, slightly puzzled.

"An original monster," Dean explained. "The one that spawned all the others. As for Crowley, we can just use a summoning ritual on him."

"Then let's do it," Walter chimed in, sounding a hair too eager.

xx

The Alpha blood turned out to be exceptionally easy as Crowley already had the vial waiting when the Winchesters and Walter arrived at his estate near the Florida/Alabama border.

"You just happened to have a vial of Alpha blood just lying around?" Walter asked, confused. "That's kind of an odd thing to just have lying around, isn't it?"

Crowley looked from Sam and Dean to Walter and back again. "Who is he?"

Not waiting for the Winchesters to explain, Walter jumped right in. "Walter Sherman, former Army Major, and now a finder of lost and missing items. And you didn't answer my question."

Crowley smiled as he invited the others to sit down. Whey they remained standing, he looked at Walter and explained. "Your little friend—Willa Monday. We had a quick chat a few hours ago. Nice kid." When he saw Sam and Dean go into fight mode, he added, "You boys can relax. The young lady is entirely unharmed…which is more than I can say for her uncle."

Sam took the two blood vials that the King of Hell handed over and the group wordlessly left the house.


	8. Chapter 8

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Yay, I finished!

I wrote this to try and take care of a few problems I had with the SPN season finale and I think I covered everything. I want to thank all my readers and reviewers who gave this story a shot and I hope you'll be keeping an eye on my other projects.

Also, I want to mention that the previous day Michael Clark Duncan—who played Leo Knox on 'The Finder'—passed away after a massive heart attack several months ago. The actor was a big part of why I enjoyed the show so much.

Chapter 8

* * *

Meg had never really been the jealous type but after so many months of keeping an eye on Castiel and trying to keep him safe, she'd found herself becoming almost possessive of the crazy angel. He was _her _responsibility… at least until Willa Monday had come along.

The teenager had this crazy, unbelievable connection to Cas and when the angel started rambling on about whatever nonsense had just occurred to him, Willa seemed to take it in stride and even had conversations with him about whatever random subject Cas brought up.

"We need to talk," Meg said, popping in on Willa at the bar while the teenager was doing something on Sam Winchester's laptop.

"So talk," Willa replied, without even looking at the demon.

Meg stiffened and her tone was icy as she said, "Stay away from Castiel."

Willa turned to look at Meg, and her gaze was unreadable as she replied, "Cas is my friend, too. And I'm not going to stay away from him just because you're jealous."

"Just because you've been in this for a week doesn't mean you know everything," Meg chastened.

"I know enough," Willa retorted, reaching over the bar and pulling out one of the sawed-offs she'd pilfered from the Winchesters' car trunk. "You see one of the things people tend not to know about me is that I'm a really fast learner." Without warning, she fired a rock salt round at Meg who was thrown backwards by the blast. Pulling out the knife Sam had loaned her, Willa went on. "I don't know what kind of twisted relationship you think you have with Castiel, but he is my friend and I am not going to let a skank demon like you tell me what to do."

Before Meg could make a move to attack Willa, she found herself facing three growling dogs, a snarling coyote, and one of the meanest looking owls she'd ever seen. Hearing multiple snarling hisses behind her, Meg warily looked and saw two cats and a raccoon glaring at her.

"Whoa, whoa!" Dean said as he, Walter, and Sam entered the bar. Seeing the animals surrounding Meg, he asked, "Meg? What's going on here?"

"Willa, you okay?" Walter asked, seeing the gun in Willa's hand.

"I'm fine," Willa replied, raising her gun for another shot at Meg. "Demon Skank here was just leaving."

But Meg glared right back at Willa before turning to the Winchesters. "You can drop me from your speed dial. You're on your own with Dick Roman." And with that, she vanished from the bar.

Willa sat down again, setting her gun down on the bar as she did so. The adrenaline rush was ebbing and she felt a little lightheaded.

Mary put her paws on Willa's leg and reached up to lick the teenager's face when she bent down to pet her. "It's okay, honey. You're okay…" Mary said, in between dog kisses.

John put his paws on Willa's other leg and his gaze was soft as he studied Willa. She reminded him so much of Sam and Dean as kids… "Buck up, kid," he said, comfortingly. "You did good. Meg's gone."

"Don't know if that's a good thing, Dad," Dean replied, setting down the bag that contained the bone and vials of blood needed to build the weapon against the Leviathans.

John got down and gave his sons a meaningful look before looking at Mary who was still comforting Willa. "Stay with her for minute," he said before leading his boys outside.

x

Outside, Dean looked at his Dad, feeling like he was in for a lecture of some kind. It was strange that even as a dog John Winchester could still be as intimidating as when he'd been a human. "Look, Dad, I know Meg's a demon but she was good at keeping Hell off our scent."

John sat by Leo's car and looked at Sam and Dean for a good long minute before he said, "I am so proud of you boys. I know it's been hard all these years and that I just made things worse… Look, I know Meg was trying to help. But trust me—she really wanted Willa out of the way." After scratching behind his ear with one back leg, he changed subjects. "So did you find the stuff to make that weapon?"

"Yeah, we found everything," Sam replied in a scoffing tone. He'd thought that his dad was going to apologize for everything but apparently that had been too much to hope for.

John nodded once. "Good. So what's the plan then?"

"Build the weapon and stab Dick with it," Dean said, simply. "Then I go and get my Baby back." When he saw his dad cock his head, slightly confused, Dean clarified, "The Impala."

"Dean calls her his baby," Sam explained further. "Has for the past 15 years."

"I get ya," John said, vaguely, as he felt the temperature suddenly drop. Looking around, he saw Bobby standing behind Sam and Dean. "Hey, Bobby."

The brothers turned to see their ghost friend standing there looking oddly resolved. "Hey, Bobby," Dean said, sounding slightly nervous. "What's up?"

Bobby sighed and after a moment, he said, "Look, we all know ghosts don't have long before they go vengeful. I mean I can feel it…I just start thinking about Dick Roman and… And I think it's time you burn that flask. I don't belong here."

"Bobby," Dean argued, but he knew that his old friend spoke the truth. "I can't…"

John could feel his son's conflict but he could also tell that Bobby didn't just want to go out passively, but rather go down in one last big fight like he should have. "You know," he said, trying to sound thoughtful. "Maybe there's something you can help us with first…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Late that night, Sam and Dean sat outside The Ends of the Earth, looking up at the clear Florida sky. They were sitting at the picnic table and enjoying the salty ocean breeze that was wafting by.

"Once this is all over," Dean said, thoughtfully. "I think we should stay here."

Sam looked at his brother, frowning slightly in curiosity. "What? You mean, like… permanently?"

"How many more close calls can we have?" Dean argued. "Sam, we've given everything for this life." Looking at the bar, he sighed, "And this bar… it feels like this would be the place to start over. Become something different…"

Sam thought about that for the longest time. Dean had a point… And Sam had to admit that he was so tired of everything. He wanted stability again. He wanted to wake up in the morning and not worry about what was going to try and kill him during the course of the day. "Okay."

Dean looked slightly surprised at that. He'd been expecting at least a slight argument instead of a straight-up agreement. "Okay?"

Sam shrugged and elaborated. "I'm tired, Dean. So I'm in. We kill Dick and finish the Leviathans and if we make it out alive… we'll hang it up."

Dean nodded, and he looked back up at the sky as he said, "Okay."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The following morning, Sam, Dean, Willa, Leo, Timo, and Isabel were sitting around two of the tables put together while Castiel and Bobby looked on along with John, Mary, Rufus, Ash, the Harvelles, Samuel, Pamela, and Gwen.

A blueprint of Dick Roman's newly purchased enterprise—SucroCorp—were laid out and Dean was walking everyone through the plan. Looking at the animals, he said, "Samuel…you, Dad, Bill, Rufus, and Ash are going to be going in with Sam and me. We'll be the distraction while you two—" Dean looked at the ghost and angel. "—hunt down Dick Roman."

"And how's that going to work?" Leo asked, curiously.

Dean replied, "Cas is going to pop into the building with the flask so Bobby can stab Dick. Then as soon as the bastard's finished, we get out of there."

"Okay," Isabel said, looking for the other shoe. "What about the rest of these Leviathan things?"

But to everyone's surprise, it was Willa who had the answer to that one. "Once Dick is dead, the other Leviathans will self destruct. Might take a while, though. Apparently, the older they are, the longer it takes." Catching looks from the others, she shrugged. "I was doing research all night. That and re-reading that tablet thing."

"Okay, that brings up a question," Walter piped up. "Aren't the Leviathan going to be after Willa for that tablet? I mean, she's the only one who can read it, right?"

Dean and Sam exchanged a look and finally Sam replied, "We're going to take Willa to a friend's place. Dean called her last night and Cas checked to make sure she's not one of the Leviathans."

Dean looked down at Mary who seemed to be concerned. "Mom, I want you to go with Willa, okay? You, Pamela, and Jo need to keep her safe."

"We will, sweetie," Mary promised. Already, she'd started thinking of Willa as a daughter and she wanted to make sure the teenager stayed safe.

"What about us?" Timo wanted to know. He didn't relish the idea of fighting monsters, but he wanted to help. "I mean, I can't just sit around. I want to do something."

Isabel, Walter, and Leo exchanged looks and Leo finally spoke up. "You can help me get supplies together."

Walter looked at the whole group and considered everything that needed to be done. "Okay…Leo, Timo, Isabel—you guys get supplies. I've got a meeting today with an exterminator who owes me a favor. Hopefully, he'll loan us some industrial sprayer units."

"Cas and I are going to go get my car," Dean said, next. "If we're going into this fight full force, I want to have the Impala with us."

Sam nodded, thinking. "I'll take Willa to Missouri." Standing up, he looked at the teenager. "Come on. If we leave now, we can make it in less than three days."

"What, you're going to drive there?" Walter said surprised. "I mean I can call in a favor and fly you there in about 4 hours."

Dean looked skeptical at that, especially when he thought about his mom, Jo, and Pamela. "Okay, but what about-?"

"Ah, Ike'll be cool with it," Walter promised, getting up and heading off to make the call.

"I'm just… gonna go grab some stuff," Willa said, leaving the bar followed by Mary and Jo.

xxxxx

An hour later, Michaela 'Ike' Montgomery had arrived and after about half an hour, she was flying Willa, Mary, Jo, and Pamela to Lawrence, Kansas.

With everyone else taking care of the rest of the elements of the plan, Sam and Dean were left alone. Getting into the stolen SUV they'd borrowed, they headed out to go get the Impala from where they'd stashed it in Louisiana.

"You okay?" Sam asked, after a while. Dean had been quiet since leaving the Keys and that was usually a sign that something was bothering him. When his brother still continued to be quiet, Sam turned on the radio. When Dean turned it off, Sam looked over at him expectantly. "Something on your mind, Dean?"

Dean took a few minutes to sort out his thoughts before he said, "Sammy, if this doesn't go the way we want… If…If one of dies…"

But Sam didn't want to hear it. In fact, this was the first time in a long time that he felt that they were actually prepared for what they were going to go up against.

But Dean was persistent. "Sam, promise me that if something happens to me you'll walk away. You'll find some girl and settle down."

"What about you?" Sam asked, wondering if this went both ways. "What if something happens to me?"

"I promise to do the same," Dean assured his brother. "Sammy, we can't keep doing this. Eventually it's just gotta stop."

Both brothers fell into silence again and it wasn't until they were about an hour away from their destination that Sam spoke up. "Dean, if you die…"

Dean glanced at Sam, not liking the way his brother had phrased that statement. "Yeah?"

Sam's expression was deadpan as he finished his thought. "Would you mind if… I asked Bela to marry me?"

"I… You… _What?!_" Dean couldn't believe what he was hearing! _Bela_? His brother wanted to marry Bela? Forget the fact that she was a demon, but the chick was totally… "Sam, are you _insane_?"

"Just trying to lighten the mood," Sam replied, finally cracking a smile.

After a moment to calm down again, Dean frowned as he said, "Sam, if I die and you marry that demon bitch I will come back and kick your ass."

"I'll salt and burn the Impala," Sam countered, pushing Dean's buttons.

"You do that and _you'll_ be dead, Sam," Dean replied. Although as soon as he said it, he knew that he'd just reacted the way Sam had expected.

The car was silent for another few minutes until Dean smiled and said, "Bitch."

"Jerk," was Sam's only reply.

* * *

SucroCorp was quiet when Castiel winged into the boiler room of the building. Hiding Bobby's flask on a shelf, he waited until the ghost appeared.

"Okay… Guess this is it," Bobby said, feeling suddenly anxious. Looking at Cas, he said, "Good luck."

Cas looked awkward at the hunter/ghost and said, "You know, in Heaven sometimes souls have a tendency to be reborn. Reincarnation, essentially. Not all souls go through with it, but sometimes when someone doesn't want to leave another person…"

Bobby didn't say anything, but instead just nodded. After the angel handed over the old bone which had been covered with the alpha, demon, and angel blood along with a duffle bag, Bobby just gave Cas a look and blinked out, taking the weapon with him.

xxxxxxxx

The main part of the building was in a state of pandemonium.

The Winchesters had charged inside the doors followed by two dogs—one of whom went straight for the nearest computer and started doing something to shut down security—a raccoon, a coyote, and an owl that started mauling the nearest Leviathan before swooping out followed by the coyote.

"Security cameras down!" Ash shouted to Sam and Dean before heading outside. He was trailed by several Leviathans and led them around towards the parking lot where the monsters were quickly dispatched by Isabel, Timo, and Leo who were armed with pesticide sprayers loaded with borax and machetes.

Back inside, Sam and Dean hurried along followed by John as they set charges at various points. They knew Cas was going to monitor Dick Roman just incase he decided to try a decoy and that Bobby was going to be planting explosives as well.

And although neither brother mentioned it, they were worried about the fact that Bobby was getting unnervingly good at being corporeal. Both brothers had seen the signs and knew that Bobby was right on the edge of going vengeful, although both hoped that he'd manage to kill Dick Roman before crossing that line.

"Okay, charges are set," Bobby said, appearing out of nowhere.

"Dick?" Dean asked, noticing that Bobby was unusually breathless for a ghost.

Bobby nodded as he spoke. "Stabbed him, he started doing some freaky thing and I hightailed it out of there. Popped back in a moment later and he was history. Bunch of Leviathans started exploding around him."

"Okay, Sam said, looking at the others. "Then let's blow this thing."

* * *

"_There's still no word about the cause of the explosions that completely decimated SucroCorp Headquarters last week. Police and federal investigators believe that the perpetrators were part of an environmental group protesting processed food additives."-Local News Report_

* * *

Life had seemed to return to normal over the past few days and at The Ends of the Earth, Sam and Dean had only just started to enjoy life on Looking Glass Key.

Every morning, Sam went for a run, reveling in the freedom of not worrying about demons or even Leviathans since the last of the Purgatory denizens had exploded.

Today, Sam was wearing his customary shorts and t-shirt as he did his 2 mile run and by his side was Mary who thoroughly enjoyed the time with her younger son.

With the other animals, life had also settled down.

Overnight, Walter and Timo had built a small outdoor house for John and Mary—technically a doghouse but everyone tried to avoid the phrasing—and an incredibly elaborate tower for the Harvelles.

Ash had become comfortable in the bar and so Isabel had set up a dogbed for him in a corner of the room.

Timo had adopted Pamela and she seemed to enjoy living in his trailer. She'd tried being a normal outside rabbit but a very close call with a rock python convinced her that indoor life was safer.

Not really taking to the Florida weather, Samuel had accompanied Sam and Dean when they went to retrieve Willa, Jo, Mary, and Pamela from Missouri Mosley's place and opted to remain with the psychic who agreed to let the owl stay as long as he helped keep the rodent population down.

Samuel had been a little weirded out at the prospect of acting like a normal owl but after his first kill, he figured it wasn't so bad.

Back in Florida, Gwen had settled in at The Ends of the Earth and she found it to be an entirely different life than when she'd been a hunter. Leo had seemed to consider her part of the very different family.

* * *

_1 Year Later_

The Ends of the Earth was cleaner and more decorated than anyone had ever seen it.

Hanging above the bar counter was an enormous banner reading 'Congratulations Walter and Isabel' and on the table nearest the bar, a stunning wedding cake that had been made by Willa with some help from Leo and Dean.

As everyone entered the bar—except for Walter who was carrying his new bride inside—they set plates and dishes of food on the surrounding tables.

Jazz singer Gloria Penalt and rap artist Trey set up nearby and soon a wonderful blending of jazz and rap filled the room. There was rhythm and beat, melody and soul… each lyric powered by two incredibly different voices melding into astounding music.

"You two should think of doing a duo album," Walter said with a smile as he looked at the two singers.

"We've got an arrangement to do just that," Gloria informed him, putting a hand on Trey's shoulder. "Turns out that Big Glade is a closet fan of mine."

Isabel smiled as well as she congratulated the two singers. "If you can, get Walter and me a copy of the CD when it comes out?"

"You got it," Trey promised.

After a while, Isabel and Walter took the glasses of champagne offered by Leo and looked at the others. "Thank you all for coming," Walter said, sincerely. "You know, I've found a lot of stuff, but…" He looked at Isabel and went on. "—this is the first time I found something I never knew I was looking for. I love you, Isabel."

"And I love you, Walter," Isabel replied, kissing her husband.

Off to the side, Dean and Sam stood, watching the happy couple. Over the past years they'd both dated several women but no one seemed right. But at a moment like this, the brothers did ponder finding someone to settle down with.

"Hey, Sam," said a woman with dark brown hair pulled back in a braid. "Long time, no see."

Sam couldn't believe that Sarah Blake had come all this way and he found himself totally speechless. When he finally found his voice, he managed to not sound to awkward as he said, "Hey, Sarah. So… What brings you all the way down here? I-I mean are you on vacation or…?"

Sarah laughed at Sam's stammering and she glanced over at Willa who was currently dancing with Timo. "I got a call from a friend inviting me down here," she replied, giving Sam a smile. "And I missed you, Sam. You set the bar a little to high… I never found another guy I liked nearly as much as you."

Sam didn't know what to say to that, but he did let Satah take his hand and lead him outside.

As Dean watched his brother leave, he didn't notice Willa sidling up to him until she said, "They make a cute couple."

Dean turned to her and nodded. "I always liked Sarah. She's good for Sam."

Willa smiled and stayed quiet for a while until another young woman entered the bar. While finding Sam's old girlfriend had been relatively easy, finding a girl for Dean had been much, much harder. The older Winchester had never made any real, solid connections except for a woman named Lisa Braeden who was off limits according to Castiel.

Thankfully, helping to eliminate the worst monsters known to creation earned you massive points with the Higher Powers and Castiel had been able to as a favor of Joshua, another angel.

Dean's eyes widened as he saw Jo Harvelle walking towards him… fully human and looking beautiful in a sundress and matching sandals.

Slinking off as the two hugged before sharing their first real kiss, Willa joined Walter who gave her an appraising smile.

"Nice work, Finder Junior," Walter said, simply.

"Thanks," Willa replied, thinking of the small gift she had for Dean. It had taken forever to find the small, gold amulet but she knew that once the older Winchester had it back, he'd have everything he thought he'd lost.

Just like Willa.


End file.
